The present invention relates to the general art of geometric devices, and to the particular field of marking devices.
When constructing a structure, there is often a need to define a guide line adjacent to a corner of the structure. Placing siding on a building is one example of a situation which may require lines to be placed on a structure.
One problem encountered by many craftsmen is associated with skewed or crooked corners on a structure. Such skew may arise because the building has settled, or because of errors in initial construction. Whatever the cause, such skew may create a problem in properly placing siding.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for placing marks on a structure adjacent to a corner of that structure which can automatically account for skewed or crooked corners.
Any tool that is intended to save work must, of course, work efficiently and be easy and expeditious to use. Otherwise, its purpose is defeated.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for placing marks on a structure adjacent to a corner of that structure which can automatically account for skewed or crooked corners yet which is easy and expeditious to use.
Since marks must often be placed on walls adjacent to either an inside or an outside corner, any device that is intended to place marks on walls adjacent to corners must be amenable for use on either an inside corner or an outside corner without requiring major changes in the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for placing marks on a structure adjacent to a corner of that structure which can automatically account for skewed or crooked corners and which is easily adaptable for use on either an inside corner or on an outside corner.
Any tool that is intended to replace other tools should be usable in a manner that is close to the manner in which the replaced tool was used. This will make it easy for a workman to adapt to the new tool and make the new tool more desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for placing marks on a structure adjacent to a corner of that structure which can automatically account for skewed or crooked corners and which does not require a significant change in the operation of placing such marks on the structure as compared to existing marking tools.